Finding a Smile
by LanaLlama
Summary: Church made a noise that resembled an exasperated sigh before beginning. "Delta always told us memory is the key, and we as humans are defined and created by our memories." Carolina quirked an eyebrow, wondering what path his words were about to take...A quickie of my take on Churchalina brotp. I'm really looking forward to them working together.


**AN: **I know I promised this almost two weeks ago, and I swear, I wrote it almost completely the next day, but I just reached a point and it became absolute shit. I had hit a wall and had not a clue where to go for perhaps ten or eleven days.

It's here, and I know it's really bad, but here, have my version of a Churchalina Brotp.

* * *

Her sigh sat upon the light air of the of the night, it rested for a moment, as though debating its destination, then it was gone. She held her eyes closed, relished the soothing touch the night air placed against her skin. It was cool and heavy, as was the custom for a deserts night. It crawled along her skin and danced across her neck, toying with her ember-coloured hair; it seemed that the wind had a fascination with her head of fire, and loved to toy with the strands that created the beauty.

One would be left to wonder where the woman's thoughts had been led, for she lifted her entire face with a delicate smile, and Carolina wasn't one too fond of smiling these days. She looked so unlike herself as she sat there, out in the sand, cross-legged and finally indulging in the emotions that makes us human. The sight was one to marvel at, and no one wanted to disturb the peace she had some how found, especially not Wash; definitely not after her going so long without cracking a smile. It would have been a mighty shame to let such a rare sight be ruined by any of them.

Church was the only one that dared brave these new waters, but he was still cautious enough to begin with the usual task of toe-dipping. All that meant, was that he was present, the gentle, cool light of his form didn't seem to disturb her, if anything, the smile grew.  
"C-C-Carolina?" He stuttered his word, as though scared of what it would mean.  
"Hmmm?" She hummed in response, to prove that she had heard him. Still her eyes remained shut, the poor woman had finally found peace, and for some reason, not a soul dared to ruin that moment.  
"You're happy?" _Laughter._

He was perplexed for a moment, unsure of her source of amusement. Surely his question wasn't that stupid?  
"Epsi…..Church," She caught herself abruptly and made a point of changing it. "You of all people should know just how impossible it is for us to be happy without them."  
"So, you miss him?" Carolina finally opened her eyes.  
" You could say that." She spoke modestly, moving her head with her words.  
"It hurts so much, doesn't it?" As much as he hated to admit it, Church was glad to finally have someone understand; someone to share the pain.

Her heavy sigh this time sounded far different, and the way it hung in the air now made it seem heavy, and weighted with all her emotions. It sat ominously, and was only chased away by the words that followed.  
"We're not going to have a moment Church." They were harsh, and had moved away from that soft, more detached tone she had used mere seconds ago. He should have seen it coming, the inevitable walls shot back into place, keeping Church on one side, and Carolina was safely locked away on the other. She was the only one with the power to let the walls crumble and break apart, but Church new when a cause was lost, this one was.  
"Can't blame a guy for trying." His image blinked before he slipped from existence.

That small comment left a tiny smirk shaping her lips as she lifted her eyes to the heavens, as though seeing the beauty of the navy velvet high above her for the first time . It seemed like a glass pane has shattered, and the vibrant stars were the sparkling shards of what was once whole.  
"If you like, I could play the files again?" Churches voice seemed to float along the air, his words twisting and curling with its breaths.  
"Pardon?" Her response seemed to be that of surprise.  
"You're thinking about it, trying to remember his exact words and hold onto them like they're all you have in the world." He watched the walls carefully as a single brick slid away and crashed to the ground, broken.

"Don't deny it," He went on to the next brick. "I can hear your mind screaming with memories of him." Though he was of an arrogant nature, Church cared enough about this fractured woman beside him to want to help, after all, on some insane level, all that happened was his fault; he was the one that caused the stress and pain. There was nary a response from her, as though his statement of the fighting truth hadn't been spoken. Her eyes trailed along the path carved by a lone shooting star, the vivid tail engraving its shape into her memory.

Church made a noise that resembled an exasperated sigh before beginning.  
"Delta always told us memory is the key, and we as humans are defined and created by our memories." Carolina quirked an eyebrow, wondering what path his words were about to take. "If we want to be good people we need to hold onto the good memories, let go of the bad ones. Carolina, you're tainted with all the bad memories that The Director created, it's why you're like this, it's why everyone thinks you a bitch; and when I showed you York's journals you smiled and made a joke. You actually made a joke Carolina!" The final sentence was spoken with disbelieving laughter that simply added character to his words.

"How long have you been working up the courage to say that?"


End file.
